Talk:KThxBye/@comment-25598148-20190705211459
I saw Midsommar wednesday night n im rly thinking abt it a lot since then. before saying spoilers. im just gonna say t/w for suicide & rape (the latter being my interpretation anw) esp if you wanna see it. and gore at a few parts. but yeah spoilers: i just have 2 say this cuz...basically at the very end of the movie, theres this whole, very long..for a sex scene..ritualistic sex / mating scene. wherein christian, the bf of the MC, dani.. is pretty much drugged into doing it w/ a young girl who has a crush on him and has chosen him as her 'mate'. while dani is away doing something. when i finish the movie, i was really disturbed because it was gross to watch a sex scene that long and seeming like he was forced to do it. but earlier, i was thinking about how it seem like rape to me & seeing if others interpreting it the same way. and sure some do. but it seems the takeaway from most is that it's either funny scene and theater was laughing, tho there is general consensus its uncomfortable. hilarious is far from what comes 2 mind 2 me. i can get like a chuckle or uncomfortable laugh because its all a bit ridiculous. like theres naked old ladys surrounding them moaning with the girl, even one at a point goes up and pushes christian into her more. but i even saw someone in a thread of is it rape or not, say it's consensual. it definitely is not tbh. (and not to be extra or sjw or sumn. but swap the genders and i feel like i'd see a lot more people sharing my opinion on this scene) that being said. its really uncomfortable, and fucked up, but thats definitely what they were going for, anyway. i dont think it..degrades the movie, tho. but i def could of gone the whole movie w/o this subplot of the girl that wants to mate christian. i was sorta over it everytime i had to see ha on screen. its clearly setting up to where dani chooses 2 sacrifice christian in the end. but they had a toxic relationship, he wasnt a very good bf, the whole time. they didnt need a...rape...scene, that dani to see her bf 'having sex' with someone else to get her to sacrifice him. besides that of that subplot, the girl had slipped her pube into his pie, her period blood into his drink, sorta as supposed to be a "love potion" she also left a carving under his bed thats supposed to be a "love spell" but honestly...i just think point blank he was drugged & the other stuff is just some nasty custom. theres all this energy between dani and christian before she leaves to bless some nature (b/c she was crowned May Queen) that is when the 'mating' take place. its really awkward before dani leaves like the two dont wanna separate and you can see it with how they look at eachother. she leaves to bless some plants for a few mins and christian goes and impregnates a girl who is pining for him? no way like idk. its hard...because its a toxic , or in v least, an unhealthy relationship. but it is in a way that is a real relationship. "toxic" relationships youll see on tv are like...immorally abusive and destructive. but like, while christian isnt the best bf, it paints a real picture. being in sorta unhealthy relationships i can feel that. you can at least tell imo that he seriously cares for her. im really interested in ari aster films to come. i think i will keep seeing his movies if they are in the same light as heriditary/midsommar. i love hereditary. i'd say i like midsommar. im biased but through & through. i think hereditary is p much perfect. theres some things in midsommar i can go without, like as i am saying, the whole sex ritual (rape as i see it) tbh the whole plotline of the girl liking christian. and other things like i feel like the,, deformed(lack of better word?) kid felt v present in the marketing to me thst i was curious about it. that result is just him being like an oracle, and theyll interbreed when they need to make an oracle. but that was really pointless. and i def think dani's trauma could of been explored more. and besides dani, and christian, the other characters are just not compelling. like in hereditary.. a bunch of the characters you were getting to know turn out to be inhabited by or servants to paimon, turning out to be cult members, but you have some essence of an idea of who they are as a person. or they have some personality shown before you find out they are servant/inhabited by paimon. dani and christians characters make me like midsommar, as well as i really love florence's acting, the imagery is amazing, setting/direction. atmosphere is so cool. but some directions and general plot i just contest. even the like 4 non-cult members (thatarent dani/christian) are not explored at all, they are basically only there to be generic and killed off. dani finding a new 'family' after losing hers, and being happy at the end, is cool. i just dont like the road there. like the way to get rid of christian was for him to be forced to have sex, and have dani witness it to piss her off. speaking of dani's family. i cant wrap my head around that it implies dani is not mentally stable from beginning(that i wish was more explored past the trauma of what happened to her family), and kicks off with her sister literally murder/suiciding with her parents, is whisked off to a cult where the members have a ceremonial suicide when they turn 70(which besides the rape, is worst part for me, mentally..also physically with the gore they showed atthat part). idk, as a mentally ill person, with tmi but a bit of suicide ideation, i prob would of cried or been overwhelmed if i had went alone. that being said, im very intrigued on the focus (so far) on mental illness and compelling main female character.. that i hope his films continue on that path cuz i really like that aspect at least (and if it does, i hope the next 'dani' so to speak, or 'annie' from hereditary.. psyche is more explored than just result of a family trauma and the effects of those around her, bc that psyche is also pre-existing beyond those things, that doesnt seem explored). i really like the cult aspects , but midsommar was a bit to much in that aspect, honestly most of this being because of that freaking scene..that whole subplot.. just..i cant. im glad i saw the movie, and will prob keep that up with ari asters future films. i probably would of loved the movie despite the minor other flaws, if that subplot was out of the movie.idk, like i said, im positive theres some better reason they could of had for dani to sacrifice christian. again tho, im not saying vile things should not be in movies, horror movies nonetheless..its just...seems like either shock value or for stupid plot reason, for it to happen rather than making any sense in storyline. or the characters, like the girl is just a copy paste cult girl, and christian was only doing it by bveing drugged. sorry but i can go on for even more how much i hate that part but i have 2 stop hhhhh